Twin Connection
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Tamiko meets Melinda after running away from home and strange things happen in the town since she arrived...and Romano wants them both...


Chapter one

If you like review, if not oh well I'll keep writing anyway cause I like Drama...

* * *

I paused from my sketchbook, writing something with my red pen over my drawing of Inuyasha, suffering between two feelings. My CD player's stuck on a John Mayer song, Gravity, I love that song. 

My hand is sore from drawing for hours, but I don't care. I don't even notice. My mom tells me over and over again that it's not healthy being locked up in my room day and night.

Again I don't care.

"Tamiko?" My mother raps the door for the 11th time that it gets on my nerves. I slam the pen on the paper with a dry sigh. "What is it?" I yell.

"It's time to see Dr. Katherine", mom tells me in that irritating voice of hers which sounded snappy and brisk. "You're going to be late and I don't want to make another appointment".

I roll my eyes in exapseration and put my sketchbook down. "I'll be right there", I mutter coldly and stop the CD player on the way out putting it on my dresser.

I open the door to see my mother waiting for me with a mix of impatience and concern in her eyes. "I'm okay mother", I snap getting tired of her giving me that look as I storm down the stairs.

"You keep saying that Tamiko, but then you keep having nightmares and drawing things with your own blood, you're scaring me!" my mother went on in a worried scolding voice.

I growl silently in my throat, but didn't answer. Latetly she's been getting on my case ever since my stupid sister died. Like I give a Damn about precious Tamoko.

"One time with my blood and all of a sudden you're on my case", I snap not looking back as I head out the door. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Tamiko-"

"NO!" I shout spinning around to meet her face. "I'm tired of you treating me like a baby, I'm 16 mom I can handle myself!"

"Then quit acting like one", my mother said coldly. My heart ran cold at her tone and I felt my hands turn icy with hate. "Yelling at me", I finally whisper with eyes so filled with anger that my mom's own anger turned to fear, "Will not...bring her back".

And with a snarl I tore away from her touch and stormed away. I knew m mother was going to come after me when she realized that I hadn't gone to the therapist, who lives two blocks away from us, but I didn't care. I'm not crazy, can't they understand that? Grown-ups never understand me.

They don't believe me that I see her ghost everywhere, in my dreams, my sketches...everything reminds me of her.

That's why I ran away from home...away from my mother, school, therapist. Because I'm being haunted, by my own sister...and even now that I'm in this new town...she's still here. I can feel it.

Remembering all that had happened to me in the past last year makes me forget where I was even heading to, till I stop in front of an old antique shop.

I sense a strange presence in there as I peered inside the window to take a better look, and paused when I saw the owner. Little did I know, she would change my life. As though she too could sense my presense, she too had looked up and at the same moment...

Without even thinking of it, I went inside. "Hi there", the shopkeeper greeted me from the counter as I stepped inside. "I'm Melinda Gordon".

I shook her hand as soon as I approached her. "Tamiko", I told her. "Tamiko Yusa...um, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here".

She studied me for a moment. "All right", she finally said, starting to consider me. "How did you know I was hiring?"

I stared at her blankly. "There was a sign out the window", I pointed outside. "Right", she rolled her eyes with a slight chuckle. "Forgive me, I've been a little sidetracked latetly since...the plane and everything".

Her eyes looked distant and sad as though remembering something, like she had lost something, or someone. But then it went away with a quick smile, "You just need to fill out this application".

I sighed in relief. Finally I was getting somewhere, after all if I'm going to be living on my own now, I need a job. "You said your name was Tamiko right?" Melinda asked me while I was writing down a few things about me.

"Yeah", I said absentmindedly while signing my name at the bottom. "It means 'Abundance Child' in Japanese", I told her through quick writings.

"That's interesting", she mused. "What is?" I handed the application back to her with a confused look. She studied the signiture intently then her eyes moved back to me. "Your name, it sounds beautiful".

"Arigato", I thanked her with some words I knew in Japanese. "I like your name too".

"well...you're all set", she said after reading the application. She said a few other things too but I didn't hear it since I noticed the glass of water by my hand start to vibrate a little.

"Hey, you okay?" Melinda asked noticing my face, pale and distraught. I nod though my eyes were strangely widening. "I...didn't eat and I better go".

I didn't even remember leaving the store, but all of a sudden I was running down the streets and into the woods where the voices of the past continued to run through my head.

"Tamiko..." the voice sang. "Tamiko...come out and play..."

- -

Melinda stared after the stranger looking concerned. That girl looked so strange and distressed about something, and as soon as she ran off in a hurry, a girl who Tamiko had run by watched her with a pale angry expression then in a flash disappeared.

It take a genius to figure Melinda out that she had seen a Ghost, and whoever it was seemed to know that girl well.

* * *

End of Chapter. Let me know if it's any good... 


End file.
